bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Order of Mata Nui
The Order of Mata Nui was first formed by the Great Beings at roughly the same time as both the founding of Metru Nui and the formation of the Brotherhood of Makuta. It was formed as a secret society dedicated to serving the will of the Great Sprit Mata Nui. It was one of the most powerful organizations in the Bionicle universe, and the only groups who were able to rival it were the corrupt Brotherhood of Makuta and a mercenary guild called the Dark Hunters. Their base of operations is located on the island of Daxia, which was built by the overseers of Artahka and Karzahni and the first members. History The Order was founded by the former leader of the Hand of Artakha. Other than that, nothing is known about its foundation. Secrecy The Order worked in utmost secrecy, leaving public acts of Mata Nui's will to his chosen warriors, the Toa. Members were not permitted to reveal the Order's secrets except in the direst of circumstances. Doing otherwise resulted in death. Because of this, very few knew about the Order's existence: *Members of the Brotherhood of Makuta "probably have suspicions, but don't know about it directly." *Vakama knows that there is a group that serves Mata Nui, he learned this from the now-deceased plant creature Karzahni. *Dark Hunters leader "The Shadowed One" is aware of a "mysterious third player" that rivals both the Hunters and the Brotherhood, and has tasked the Hunter codenamed "Gatherer" with finding more information. (Should Gatherer's investigation bring him a little too close to the truth, the Order will probably have him killed.) *Axonn's allies in the race for the Mask of Life - the Toa Inika, the Toa Nuva, and the Matoran of Voya Nui - have learned of the Order. *In trying to coerce Dekar to give up the Mask of Life, Brutaka announced his allegiance to the Order (leaving out the part that he had been banished). Neither Dekar nor the Barraki that accompanied Brutaka believed him. *The residents of Artakha know of the Order, and Artakha himself requested that the Order make the land's location forbidden knowledge. *Takanuva knows of a group that serves Mata Nui because he was rescued by them when attacked by a shadow leech in Dark Mirror. Activities The following is what is known about the Order's activities in the BIONICLE universe: *As one of its first acts, the Order sent Umbra to be a guardian of the Ignika Mask of Life. They later sent Axonn and Brutaka to act as a first line of defense for the mask. *Over eighty thousand years ago, the Order tampered with Ehlek's species in an attempt to engineer a race to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. This was done in a way so that the species was not aware of who did the tampering. *After the Great Disruption in Metru Nui, the Order placed an agent in the city to potentially ward off future problems. *After the Brotherhood of Makuta invaded the land of Artakha, the Order accepted the ruler's request to eliminate all knowledge of the land's location. In addition to altering and destroying maps, they took everyone who knew the location - including Order members - and made them disappear. *Around sixty thousand years ago, Mata Nui erased the memories of everyone outside the Order of a six-month period. This was done in order to cover up the Order's scattering of disguised Matoran of Light throughout the world, including Takua in Metru Nui. Historical records of this time have also been erased, which can be presumed to be the work of the Order. *When Mata Nui set the stars to present false prophesies concerning the identities of future Toa, the Order planted evidence that supported these prophesies such as Toa disks. This deception fooled Makuta of Metru Nui and allowed the correct Matoran to become the Toa Metru. *After the Great Cataclysm, an Order member was sent to the island of Mata Nui to keep an eye on events there. However, the Order was unaware that this member was quickly killed, and therefore did not send a replacement. *The Order created a guide to eleven of the world's key locations (the BIONICLE World guide) to inform its agents, be shared discreetly with Toa if events warrant, and (if Mata Nui dies) potentially serve as a final record of the world and its people. *The Order gathered the plans of Dark Hunters, League of the Six Kingdoms, the Brotherhood of Makuta and others. *They took Karzahni and the Piraka in for interrogation. *A team of villains, led by Brutaka, was formed and sent on a mission to locate and free Makuta Miserix. *At the time of the invasion of Karda Nui, the Order had three operatives stationed in Metru Nui, one of them being Krakua. Members right|190px *Helryx, Leader of the Order of Mata Nui *Trinuma *Axonn *Brutaka *Hydraxon (Clone believes he's a member still) *A founding member of the Order that created the BIONICLE World atlas. *Jerbraz *Tobduk *Johmak Former Members *Hydraxon (original) *Soon after the Matoran arrived on the island of Mata Nui, an Order member came to the island by Toa Canister. Makuta of Metru Nui noticed the powerful stranger's arrival and, ignorant of the being's connection to the Order, fought and killed him. Since the member never had the chance to alert the Order of danger, the Order sent no reinforcements, leaving the island unwatched for the entire thousand years that the Matoran lived there. Vezon later found the member's canister and used it to get to Voya Nui. *The member placed in Metru Nui after the Great Disruption revealed the Order's existence - and it's role in planting evidence supporting the false Toa Metru - to the plant creature known as Karzahni, sometime while the city was under control of the Visorak. He said the member "told me the whole story… before he died." Karzahni later passed this information on to Toa Vakama, thus allaying Vakama's previous fears that he and the other Toa Metru were not meant for their roles. Instead of speaking of the mysterious organization, however, Vakama lied to his his fellow Toa and said that he had discovered evidence on Metru Nui confirming them as the rightful Toa Metru. *Botar (Deceased) Servants *Krakua *Umbra *Mana-Ko *Spinax Former Servants *Maxilos Powers Depending of the member's role, he or she can receive a power upgrade when he enters the Order. Axonn and Brutaka did, while Hydraxon and Botar did not. Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:2006 Category:2007